


reminiscing

by caty5086



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Drunken Flirting, Faunus (RWBY), Flashbacks, Hurt Oscar Pine, M/M, Mantle, Memories, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, PTSD, Piano, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Volume 8 (RWBY), RWBY - Freeform, RWBY Atlas, Scars, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Underage Drinking, slow, solitas, the hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caty5086/pseuds/caty5086
Summary: after attending the party to celebrate their victory against salem, Oscar and whitely find themselves rather tipsy after being left unattended by the adults. despite everyone being able to move on the events seem to have hit them hard and they both have memories they would rather forget but just cant seem to.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. cold nights

OSCARS POV

mantles streets are cold at night, its as if the solitas air creeps past the buildings and fills the dimly lit streets, they were never that lively anyway but somehow now that it had been completely evacuated it felt as though there were thousands of eyes staring at the only two people that walked rather drunkenly down them. "hey whit-" the statement ended with a hiccup and came from the shorter brunette boy, he was walking a good 2 paces behind the taller boy "I'm- I'm cold...." the boy in front stopped causing him to crash into his back, quickly he flung himself backwards "sorry whitely- I- *hiccup* didn't mean to..." he held his other arm with his hand and stared down to see a black leather jacket come into view....surprised his bright green eyes met Whitley's face that was lit by yellow light from the flickering lamppost …"here...you look like you need it more then I do" he paused, took a breath and streched his hand out further insisting that the shorter boy took the jacket... he had been getting weaker since ozpin retracted back into his mind after the fall of Salem's inner circle... if he couldn't sometimes still hear him... he'd forget Oz was even there. "Oscar…do me a favor and try sober up a little..." he took the jacket and flung it over his shoulders slipping his arms into the sleeves that were warmed by Whitley's body heat... for a schnee he sure wasn't cold... "I don't get how you- *hiccup* you can just- just act like we didn't drink..." a small laugh echoed through the streets, his breath producing a cloud of white that matched his hair perfectly..."I have to say... having that man in your head really does make you brighter does it?" he spoke still giggling... Oscar only new he wasn't sober because he watched him down the vodka but somehow he was good at hiding it...he turned and continued to walk, Oscar tripping to catch up...he watched as whitely walked with his hands behind his back like he always did head tall but eyes sleepy... he was tired... but so was Oscar… "you know its rude to stare..." Oscar shot his head forward "s-sorry..." the stutter made him aware of just how out of it he was... 'come on Oscar...just...breathe...' he let out a sigh that came across a bit to loud 'shit...' "you ok?" whitely looked down and Oscar made the stupid decision to make eye contact, his heart did a summersault...giving himself whiplash with swinging his head back to face forward..."yeah...sorry" his face... it was perfect... eyes a light sky blue that made him think of the warm days back on the farm... cheeks and button nose a tinted pink because of the breeze and now lack of jacket, and the lips that matched the color... 'what the fuck is this feeling'... it reminded him of the feeling he felt when he first met ruby... warm and fuzzy like he wanted to crawl into his arms and never leave, but that would mean... no, no! Whitely was his friend... his best friend... that was it...nothing more nothing less...right? "we cant go to winters with you like this..." he announced sighing..."I'm-*hiccup*-fi" before he could finish he tripped on his own feet and was caught by whitey, Oscars cheeks glowed bright red... he hated that he felt this way... he didn't know why he felt this way..."you were saying?" he replied smugly as he helped Oscar regain balance, "then *Hiccup* where do we- we go?" whitely placed a hand on his chin and pondered for a moment before clicking and pointing to the sky "the dorm rooms..." he continued to walk leaving a rather stunned Oscar a good 5 paces behind before he once again snapped out of it and ran to catch up "the dorms? I hate to-to break it to y-you but we- we d-don't have a dorm" somehow Whitley's suggestion shook the hiccups out of him. "no your right...we dont...but winter does..." whitely smiled and sped up a little 'is he crazy?'


	2. What a dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitley may have drank more but why is he not as drunk as Oscar?

WHITLEYS POV

‘Fuck fuck fuck’ he was walking much faster then the boy behind him leaving his head trailing off to multiple different thoughts... ‘no winter we didn’t drink anything- what are you talking about’ he was coming up with ways to get out of an inevitable confrontation when he got back to the small house of the outskirts of atlas, looking at the floor he could see shattered glass and burned logs from the riots his father caused...it pained him to see mantle like this, knowing he just sat high and dry in a mansion until the hound came bursting in. They spent the night celebrating a victory but did Whitley even do anything to help? Not really- he pushed a statue on a grimm and ordered some cargo ships it’s the least he could have done. His head was spinning trying to focused on a thousand other things to even let his body realise how much alcohol he had truly drank. “Hey whit *hiccup*” shit, if he’s honest he forgot Oscar was even with him... his head shut off when we turned to look at the brunette... he’d only known Oscar for a month but he felt like he’d known him for years- even know they were from completely different backgrounds neither of them judged anything about their pasts... there friendship was solely based on the present- ‘what a dork’ ... ‘huh?’ While Whitleys head was spiralling and filling with excuses he could use Oscar had said something- he noticed goosebumps on his arms ‘he must have left his jacket at the party-‘ he made a mental note to remind himself to text jaune and get him to pick it up... he then removed his jacket and handed into to him... completely unaware that’s what he wanted all along, ‘take the jacket’ he breathed seeing the heat of his breath escape his mouth which only reminded him how much his head was pounding.... eventually this was going to hit him but he couldn’t let that be now he had to focus on planning out what he was going to say to winter... and Oscar wasn’t going to help given his current state “please try and sober up a little” his tone came across colder then he meant it- he hoped that Oscar wouldn’t take it the wrong way he wasn’t being strict he was just trying to help- “I don’t get how you- *hiccup* you can just act like we didn’t drink” his eyes winded and he let out a small giggle ‘you learn to suppress emotion when you grow up with someone like my dad-‘ he didn’t say that- he couldn’t bring himself to so instead he said a snarky comment and he turned and proceeded to frown before putting the blank expression back...several moments past and Whitley couldn’t focus on his thoughts because he could feel a set of forest green eyes staring him down...”It’s rude to stare” this time he meant his cold tone- he needed to think and he was not helping ‘I can’t take him to winter not like this-‘ he needed a plan- he made his statement that they weren’t going to winters and Oscar bought up a valued point- where would they go... looking around he determined quite quickly mantle was a no go... ‘that’s crazy... but it’s all I got...’ he smirked “winters dorm” .... he couldn’t go to her house but nothing stopped him from using the room she used when she had to stay late at work- the minute he got there he could breathe and let his body soak up the alcohol... but not before Oscar was asleep, there was no way Oscar was about to see Whitley drunk-


	3. A matter of sleeping

OSCARS POV

‘He’s mad at me-‘ Oscar couldn’t help but feel as though Whitley was annoyed he was the reason they were there instead of winters house- “her keys will be in the office- follow my lead” before Oscar could even take a breath and simply suggest letting themselves get into an immense amount of trouble, he found himself being pulled further into the school...”Whitley...” he continued letting himself be dragged like a rag doll before speaking up once more “Whitley.” This time his mind allowed his drunken state to wear a little to sound more serious and genuinely worried- he could see something was wrong with him... “WHITLEY” he pulled on his arm making them both come to a halt, Whitley turned and Oscar once again found himself looking deeply into his eyes... only this time instead of have the memories of the farm he was met with memories of the fight that had taken place days prior... they were cold, icy and unwelcoming...‘what is up with you-‘ ... he breathed as the husk frowned and turned trying to continue to drag Oscar- but he only protested until he heard a voice “you two boys made it back ok then that’s good I got a text saying you left without saying anything... you got the them worried” the two stiffened and Oscar was shot a look which he could only read as ‘be quite and let me do the talking’ ... probably for the best given he was still struggling to form sentences “yep made it back perfectly fine qrow thanks for asking-“ The farmer was convinced that Whitley drank nothing but water all night and what he saw was a mere illusion... that was until- “what’s that smell?” ... both their eyes winded and he could feel his throat tighten- he wondered if Whitley was panicking just as much. “Probably your own breath-“ Oscar held back laughter and he could even hear oz chuckling faintly in the back of his mind “you would think that- but I didn’t mention alcohol” and suddenly it was no longer funny- ‘shit’


	4. Hot and bothered

WHITLEYS POV

Ah fuck... well that was just rich. Good going schnee... this was fine just back peddle that would work... right? He found himself thinking again- turns out drunk Whitley over thought a lot, scratch that even sober he thought about the out come of every line he said- it was only made worse by the fact that he could somehow hear Oscars thoughts... he cared about Oscars approval as stupid as that sounds the farm boy was the only friend that Whitley had ever truly had... he valued him and knew that the friendship they had although not knowing each other long was completely genuine... so why? Why did he feel judgement from someone he knew would never judge him- someone he would trust his darkest thoughts with but couldn’t bring himself to talk about them. “It was my idea... I’m sorry” he spoke so softly and genuinely apologetic... “it was just a bit of fun that got out of hand” it still hadn’t hit him completely but the alcohol was certainly become more present and he needed to get to bed fast before he turned out like Oscar... “I won’t tell your sister- mainly because I remember what it was like to be your age believe it or not- I assume your heading to her dorm since you don’t really want to go to her house...“ he was spot on. qrow tossed Whitley a pair of keys “you can’t get into her office without those- and if you see anyone else we never saw each other...” Whitley nodded and watched as qrow disappeared down the spinning corridor... was it spinning or was that just him- he shook his head and stabilising himself and taking a deep breath before grabbing Oscars arm continuing to drag him down the corridor this time luckily with less protesting... they reached winters office and he put the silver key into the matching lock praying that the keys would be a quick and easy find so he could hurry up and pass the fuck out before he said something stupid... there... he grabbed the item he needed from the desk and turned to see Oscar in the same stance he was in when he asked for his jacket earlier... “Whitley.” It was cold the truth was he heard Oscar early saying his name but he didn’t want to hear what followed... “talk to me-“ he looked at his friends eyes grow worried and a sense of defeat washed over him... he had held this act of being perfectly fine for so long that it took alcohol to break him- fuck... holding the wave back as best as possible he spoke with no tone and an un readable expression “please can we just get to the dorm your clearly fucked up-“ the swear passed his lips so easily, normally he just thought those type of words... his brunette friend nodded and held his arm out to allow Whitley to keep dragging him to were they were going to rest for the night- ‘I wouldn’t have to drag you if you stopped asking questions’ he felt bad but it was true. They got to the room and he was relieved to see... a single bed- fuck...’what were you expecting dipshit she’s not in a team she’s solo god your so fucking stupid...’ Oscar at some point during the journey to the room required him to rap his arm around whitleys shoulder and have support from the waist... placing the now passed out farm boy on the bed he evaluated the situation he could take the floor and suck it up or bite the bullet and sleep next to him... he chose the ladder, he grabbed a couple pillows from the cabinet and a blanket from the bed and placed his head on the pillow, he breathed and for the first time finally let the alcohol consume him. 

OSCARS POV   
(1am) 

Awaking from his short nap he shot his head to every inch of the hot room his head was spinning and he tried to speak but all he could do was slur his words- he looked down to see Whitley drooling into his pillow completely shirtless- it only reminded him of the sweat droplets that where crawling down his back- ‘gross’ he thought laying back on his side ... he couldn’t think much every memory seemed blurry and distant... ‘Oscar’ he shot his eyes back to Whitley... still passed out- ‘Oscar’ he put the blanket over his head “wh-who... who’s the- there” he couldn’t really tell it his stammer was due to his lack of feeling anywhere in his body thanks to the cider consuming his bloodstream or out of pure fear... ‘it’s ozpin’ right... oz... he forgot about that... he forgot- about oz... for a moment he felt normal and he didn’t even realise it- “what?” He spoke louder then intended ‘please speak in your mind I don’t think you realise how loud your talking’ it’s true he didn’t... ‘what do you want right now...’ Oscar questioned unknowingly making a very funny face as he attempted to keep his mouth shut ‘I’m just telling you that I think your should be ready for quite the headache tomorrow and perhaps it would be best if I had control for the day until it wears off’ he relaxed his face ‘control... right yeah-‘ everything he had forgotten came back his body wasn’t just his anymore... ‘I’m going to go back into the mind now- wake me in the morning’ Oscar nodded as he felt the sprit he shared his body with fade leaving him with his legs tucked to his chest and back pressed against the cold white wall. A tear fell from his eye- he hardly cried about oz but for the first time it sank in that one day his body wasn’t going to be his anymore... looking down at Whitley it only made him tear up more as he realised that he wouldn’t just loose his soul... he’d loose his best friend.


End file.
